


Auld Lang Syne

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Kinky Meg, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly, Spit roasted, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Meg. Meg hates Dean. Both are friends with Cas. At a New Year's party, after hours of attempts to get along with Cas refereeing (and maybe with a little help from some alcohol) they realize maybe the other isn't so bad after all, and Dean and Cas learn a little about each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callipygian42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callipygian42/gifts).



> Request from callipygian42 on tumblr for smutty Meanstiel.

“Meg’s here? Awesome.”

Dean had spent approximately four days a week every week for the past five months avoiding Meg. She was in two of his classes, and of course frequented a few of the same areas of the campus he did. He loathed her. She had a sharp tongue, was sarcastic, and wasn’t afraid to call him out on his shit, which was exceptionally annoying when he was trying to make a good impression. He was lucky that Cas had ignored his posturing when Meg loudly observed Dean was eye-fucking him during a class discussion, and that after seeing Dean blush, he asked him out for a drink. They’d been friends ever since. Unfortunately for Dean, Cas had also befriended Meg.

“I wish we could find some way to end the hostility between you two. I know for certain that you would like each other if you simply stopped being so belligerent toward one another.” Cas’s hands braced on the counter behind him, unmoving.

Dean took sip of his drink. “That’s a fascinating theory, Cas, but I’d be just as fine without being her _bestie_ ,” he said with a false grin and a dead stare.

“It’s both of your loss, really. Besides, I like both of you, so that should count for something.”

Dean sighed. They’d had this conversation many times, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit it was wearing him down. Cas was his best friend, and he didn’t want his dislike of someone ruining that. He stared at the contents of his red plastic cup and swirled it around. “Fine. I will be...as _least_ rude to her as I can stomach. Because you’re important to me.”

“That’s all I ask,” Cas said. He let out a soft chuckle and smiled at Dean. “And thank you. Here she comes.”

“Speak of the devil.”

**Four Hours Until Midnight**   
**Three Jack and Cokes**

**The Kitchen**

“Are you seriously going to argue with me over the value of classic cars?” Dean asked over the music and laughing voices from other areas of the house.

“I’m just saying, the Cash for Clunkers deal should have included therapy funding for guys who just couldn’t get rid of the half-stripped, never remodeled car in their garage, or worse, on their lawn.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath in followed by a long, slow exhale. “Sure, yes, a lot of dudes get these cars and do nothing with them, but the ones who do - these cars mean a lot. It’s more than a car.”

She smiled. “It’s a phallic display of masculinity, the desire of which only grows as a man has a harder time getting it up.”

“ _Cas_ -”

Cas stepped in between them for the second time, a hand on each of their shoulders. “Let’s move discussions of masculinity into the same category as vegetarianism.”

“This is worse than discussing politics and religion with philosophy majors,” Dean griped, drinking the last of his Jack and coke before turning to the counter and searching for the bottle to make another one.

**Three Hours Until Midnight  
** **Five Jack and Cokes, two beers**

**The Back Patio**

“Amazingly, I manage just fine without a dick between my legs.”

“Save that only for the weekends, do ya?”

“ _Cas_ -”

**Two Hours Until Midnight  
** **Six Jack and Cokes, four beers**

**The Dining Room**

“Brian Johnson is a better vocalist than Robert Plant by a landslide.”

“I don’t even know...I don’t...I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

Cas looked confused. “Who is Brian Johnson?”

Dean and Meg stared at him. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” they said in sync.

“Lead singer for AC/DC,” Dean answered.

“He’s _iconic_ ,” Meg said.

“Exactly. There’s no voice like his. I mean you hear Brian Johnson and it’s like, obvious it’s AC/DC,” Dean explained. He snapped back to Meg and pointed a finger accusingly at her. “But still not better than Plant.”

Cas squinted. “Who is Robert Plant again?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “I’m getting another drink. You handle this one.”

**One Hour Until Midnight  
** **Eight Jack and Cokes, six beers**

**The Living Room**

“What the fuck is taking this so long?” Dean asked, staring at the clock.

“Taking what so long?” Cas asked.

“New Years.”

“It’s not taking long. It happens at midnight, every year,” Meg said with laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes so hard that his head followed, rolling around in a circle. “We should do something to pass the time,” he suggested.

“Like what?” Cas asked.

“Can we go somewhere not so...loud?” he asked, looking around at the crowd of coeds that had multiplied in the past hour.

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean and Meg’s hands and dragged them behind him, pulling them up the stairs to his room. He pulled the chain on the light of his desk lamp and they saw two partygoers were making out on his bed. Cas gave them a look that made them exit quickly.

Dean flopped down sideways on Cas’s bed and moved himself back against the wall, his legs stretched out across the head of the bed. He stole a pillow, threw it behind his back, and crossed his arms. Meg followed suit, sitting at the foot of the bed, her feet not even hanging over the edge. Cas moved in between them. Interlacing his fingers, he cupped his hands over his stomach. All three sighed.

“Can I assume that the two of you no longer completely detest each other?” Cas let his head fall to the side, his tone charming and his eyes playful, one squinting shut to better focus. He looked to Meg first, and after receiving a smirk and drunken eye-roll in response, he turned his face toward Dean. He found himself caught up in staring at Dean’s lips, pouty and begging to be kissed, that he didn’t acknowledge the answer to his question on Dean’s face.

“She’s not...as terrible as I thought,” Dean admitted, his voice breaking Cas’s intense stare, bringing his eyes up to Dean’s.

The noise of the party downstairs and everything else in the world melted away, the soft glow of the room and the bodies to his left and right warming him as much as the whisky in his veins. He only had to lean a few inches for his lips to meet Dean’s. He hesitated, unsure of whether it would be crossing a line, a question answered by Dean’s eyes flitting down to Cas’s mouth and back up to his gaze, his body canting slightly to start to close the distance between them. Their lips met and they immediately broke into smiles, a wave of relief rolling through both of them, months of suspicions and doubt resolved in a fleeting moment of drunken curiosity. Cas hummed as Dean’s mouth fell open, returning his kiss. Dean’s lips were soft and he tasted like the whisky he’d been drinking all night. Despite Dean’s drunken state his kiss was slow and purposed. Cas could have relaxed and sunk into the bed, kissing Dean until they fell asleep, but he heard someone clearing their throat, drawing him back to the real world. He broke away from Dean and remembered the party and Meg, who was sitting slack-jawed beside him.

“Should I give you two some alone time to work out your feels? Or is this what guys mean when they talk about having a broment?” she whispered, her words slurring slightly.

Cas put a finger to her lips, hushing her. He smiled and looked into her eyes, mischievous and daring him to make a move. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was harsher than kissing Dean, harder and more urgent. Their different energies sent a thrill through Cas. Meg moved to her knees facing Cas and Dean. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it into the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders, casting it aside. Her fingers slid down her stomach to the waist of her jeans. The two men watched intently as she unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, slowly sliding them down her thighs. She beckoned to them. Cas and Dean moved to their knees, meeting her in the middle of the bed.

Meg ran a thumb across Cas’s bottom lip and started to lean in to kiss him again, but Cas beat her to it. He bit her bottom lip and kissed her, his hand drifting to the small of her back. He pulled her closer, his fingertips digging into her skin. Suddenly his chin turned, torn away from Meg. As Dean’s lips replaced hers, the energy shifted again. He drifted, losing himself in Dean’s kiss.

“This is the hot kind of bad,” Meg gushed.

Cas and Dean laughed, their foreheads resting against each other. Dean bit his lip and Cas pulled Meg closer to them.The three knelt there on the bed, just breathing, waiting for someone to speak.

“What are we doing here?” Dean finally asked, his head swimming.

“If you can’t figure that out Ken doll, I don’t know what to do for you,” Meg said. She curled a hand around Dean’s neck, pulling him toward her. She brought something out of Dean as she kissed him, a roughness that he didn’t know he had in him. He thought of himself as a lover and not a fighter, but Meg made him want to fight. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Nice.”

“Do you have to comment on everything?” Dean asked.

Cas laughed. “Can you two do nothing without an argument?”

“I’m pretty sure we can manage,” Meg assured him, trailing her hand down Dean’s stomach, undoing his jeans with nimble fingers and a flip of her wrist. She took a sharp breath in, not hiding her delight when she slid her hand into his pants. With a cocked eyebrow she whispered, “I was wrong about the Ken doll thing. My bad.”

Cas’s hand reached up and drew Dean’s jaw toward him. Dean swallowed and let Cas kiss him, but as Cas pulled away Dean chased his lips. Before he could catch them, he fell back onto the bed with a shove from Meg. She pulled his jeans off of him and turned to Cas.

“You gonna get on this, angelface?” She climbed in between Dean’s legs with a devilish grin, then looked over her shoulder at Cas and winked.

Dean watched as Meg took his cock in her mouth, one hand gripping him at the base. Cas pulled off his shirt and took off his pants and sidled up behind Meg. His hand ran down her spine and circled gently on her ass, barely touching her skin. He pressed a finger into her and found her slick and wet so he went for two, moving skillfully, his thumb putting pressure on her hole. Meg writhed beneath him, moaning onto Dean’s cock as she sucked and bobbed. Dean just watched, breathing heavily as she started to fall apart, her mouth wrapped around him, taking pulling drags while Cas was beckoning inside of her for her to come. When it seemed as if she was on the brink and pausing to catch her breath, Cas pushed himself inside her, making her gasp. She fucked herself back onto him and stared at Dean with a bright smile that burst into a laugh as she slammed her body back against Cas and cried out _fuck. yes_. He moved back to his knees and moved closer to Cas. His fingers trailed up Cas’s neck and turned Cas’s face toward him. He kissed Cas, tenderly and sweetly, tugging at himself while Meg fucked herself into bliss on Cas’s cock, meeting his every thrust and rebounding against him. He placed his mouth next to Cas’s ear and whispered to him.

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

“Later,” Cas promised just as quietly, “later, _holy fucking shit_ , later I’m going to fuck you.”

“Hey Dean-o,” Meg said between ragged breaths, “you want a go?” Dean sat back against the headboard. Cas pulled out of her and she climbed onto Dean. She lowered herself onto his thick cock and leaned forward, looking over her shoulder at Cas. “Didn’t say you had to stop.”

Dean moved slow, rocking up into her in a steady rhythm. Cas slipped a finger into her underneath of Dean’s cock. He pulled it out slowly, bringing up her slick again and again, rolling his wet finger over her hole. He gently pushed in, working her open while Dean moved beneath her. Meg gripped the headboard while Dean mouthed her breasts that hung down in front of his face. He sucked and nipped her, flicking her nipples with his tongue. She looked as if she wanted to tear him apart, fuck him until he came so hard he couldn't function, but instead she allowed Dean’s slow torture, enjoying tenderness for once.

Cas’s hand pushed on her back and guided her down, pressing her body against Dean’s. She turned her head to the side and let it rest on Dean’s chest. Pressure filled her as Cas pushed inside and Dean rocked his hips forward, the two of them finding a slow rhythm, matching each other’s movements while Meg breathed in deep and exhaled, relaxing completely, letting both men fill her. Cas’s hand stayed on Meg’s back, his fingers making indents in her skin while he breathed carefully, staring down at Dean over Meg’s shoulder.

Dean had never seen Cas’s face so intense, so dominating as when he looked down at him. He could feel Cas moving inside of Meg and the thought of it brought him to the edge. Suddenly Meg’s walls tightened, hugging around his cock in a rolling squeeze that made him come. He whispered _holy fuck_ and hugged Meg to his body. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she came, moaning into his skin. Cas leaned down on top of the two of them, his breaths rushing across Meg’s back. Cas backed out of her and fell down on the bed next to Meg and Dean. All three were drained and sated. The party below quieted and then a countdown started. They listened, still trying to catch their breath. Everyone cheered and voices singing "Auld Lang Syne" filled the house when the countdown finished.

“Happy New Year, gentlemen,” Meg purred.

“Happy New Year,” they echoed. **  
**


End file.
